


driving home

by lov3well



Series: give me gravity [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Killugon - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov3well/pseuds/lov3well
Summary: Can be a difficult task.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: give me gravity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	driving home

“Ugh, Gon. Please stop it.” Killua groaned, unlocking the car door with his keys. “You’re gonna draw attention to us.”

Gon flopped in the passenger’s seat, giggling uncontrollably like a kid in a candy shop. 

“Huuh? Whaduya mee Kiwua?” He slurred, head tilted back against the headrest and feet stacked on Killua’s dashboard. 

“I mean,” Killua snarled. “Stop acting like a goofball. I promised your aunt I’d get you home safe.” He started the engine, pulling out of the Greed Island Medical Hospital parking lot while Gon poked at his cheek. 

“Killluaaaa, you’re so handsome!” He exclaimed, tugging at his friend’s skin. Killua swatted at his hand, trying to focus on the road before they ended up crashing into a tree. If he’d known the anesthesia from Gon’s tonsillectomy would take so long to wear off, he’d have kept him in the waiting room. 

“So sexy,” Gon teased, resting his hand on Killua’s lap, fingers moving toward his crotch. “So hot.”

Killua’s legs went stiff, his eyes widening in embarrassment. “G-Gon.” He stuttered, glancing at the babbling teen incredulously. “I need to get you home. Please don’t do that.” 

“Okayyyyy.” Gon slumped back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “Killua, wanna hear a joke?”

Killua sighed, slowing down as they approached a stoplight. “Fine. What is it?”

“Hm,” Gon scratched his chin, thinking. “Why did the ketchup blush?” He asked, a silly, cute grin plastered on his face. 

“Why?” Killua smiled back. 

“He saw the salad dressing!” The black-haired teen burst into laughter, and Killua couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Are you—” He struggled to catch his breath. “Are you serious?” 

“Another one?” 

“Sure.”

“What did Cinderella do when she arrived at the ball?”

“Uh…” Killua started. “She danced?”

“She gagged.”

“Gon! That’s gross!” Killua’s face went cherry red, and he nearly missed the next exit from glowering at his best friend. He gripped the steering wheel, trying his best to keep his cool. 

Gon’s eyes had become glossy, and it took a few seconds for Killua to realize he was about to cry. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing into them as Killua made a turn. 

Killua’s heart sank.

“Gon! Gon? I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s fine. Your joke was great!” He rubbed the crying teen’s back with one hand, desperate to cheer him up before they reached Gon’s house. He couldn’t have Gon’s family thinking that Killua was a bad person, especially since he planned on making their relationship more than just friendly. 

Gon lifted his face, his cheeks blotchy from tears. “Do you mean that?” 

“Y-Yeah.’ Killua quickly sufficed. “I do. You’re so hilarious, Gon.”

“Thanks, Killu!” Gon beamed, no longer upset. 

Killua patted his shoulder, shaken from his friend’s sudden meltdown. 

After about ten minutes, they’d finally arrived at Gon’s home, his Aunt Mito standing outside, waving. Killua was both sad and relieved that Gon was leaving, wanting to spend more time with him but also wanting to avoid any more tears.

He turned to Gon, patting his back. 

“I’ll see you in a week, Gon. I’ll call and text you every day to see how you’re recovering. Remember, only soft foods.”

Gon looked at him excitedly. “Can I have ice cream?”

Killua nodded and took his hand. “Yes, Gon, you can have all the ice cream you want.”

“Yay!” Gon cheered, and opened the passenger door. Killua watched as he walked away with a bounce to his step. 

When he got to the entryway, he turned to wave. 

“Bye, sexy!”

Killua’s chest rose and his nostrils flared. Asshole. 

“Gon! D-Don’t say that, idiot!”

The umber-eyed teen burst into giggles, hunched over on his knees. His Aunt simply shook her head and disappeared into the house. 

But Killua waved back. 

“Bye, Gon. I…” He struggled to say the words. Would Gon even remember them? Probably not, so why not go for it?

“I love you, Gon!”

Gon called out, his voice livelier than spring—

“I love you, too, sexy!”


End file.
